


Class Reunion

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Game of Cards Land [26]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Written for Challenge 4 School Daze Game of Cards Phase 9





	

**Title:** Class Reunion  
**Fandom:** Arrow  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warnings:** none  
**Word Count:** 800  
**Words/Prompts Used:** Class Reunion  
**Written for Challenge 4 School Daze Game of Cards Phase 9**

**Class Reunion**

Felicity sat in the bunker staring at an envelope in her hand. She was trying to decide if she should open it. It didn’t matter if she did she knew what was in it. It was the invitation to her high school class reunion.

Oliver walked up and took the envelope from her. “What are you thinking about and why are you staring daggers at this?”

“It’s just my high school class reunion invite.” Felicity tried to snatch it back but Oliver’s quick reflexes thwarted her.

“Open it and RSVP. I want to go.” Oliver grinned and handed it back to her.

“You what?” Felicity squeaked. “Like we’re a couple or…something.”

“Sure. I want to go. It’s Las Vegas. If we get bored we can sneak out and go see a show.” Oliver walked towards the training area.

“Oh! Okay.” Felicity opened the envelope and glanced over at Oliver. Bringing a hot guy to her high school class reunion would be a way to get back at the mean girls who teased her about her age and her questionable fashion choices.

Three days later they were landing at the Las Vegas airport and heading to the hotel that’s hosting the reunion.

Felicity had booked them a suite on an upper floor away from the out of town classmates. She really didn’t want them to see Oliver until the party later the next night. That was her plan at least.

Oliver sat down and turned on the TV while Felicity took a shower. He was in the middle of the basketball game when someone knocked at the door.

Oliver looked through the peep hole then opened the door. “May I help you?”

“Oh! I was looking for Felicity Smoak.” The busty blonde looked in the room behind him.

“She’s in the shower.” Oliver smiled. 

“I’m Cindy, the president of her graduating class and the organizer of the reunion. I just wanted to give her the schedule for this weekend.” Cindy pulled a folder out of her bag and handed it to him. “Are you her boyfriend or something?”

“I’m her something.” Oliver smiled as he took the folder from Cindy.

“Oliver is that room service? I’m starving.” Felicity came out in pajamas with no makeup and her hair wrapped in a towel. Cindy.

“See you tomorrow, Felicity. Brunch is at ten.” Cindy waved and gave Oliver a hungry look before she disappeared down the hall.

Oliver closed the door and laughed.

“Frack! I wanted you to be a surprise.” Felicity took the folder from Oliver. She looked inside. “We don’t have to do any of this if you don’t want to. I was just going to go to the party.”

“Of course, we’re going to do that stuff. It’ll be fun.” Oliver looked back at the door. “Was she one of the mean girls at your school?”

“The meanest.” Felicity flopped down on the sofa.

“Then you brought the right guy.” Oliver sat on the sofa next to her. “So room service?”

“I’ll call.” Felicity picked up the phone and dialed the extension.

The next morning at brunch, Oliver and Felicity came into the private dining room holding hands.

Felicity looked at the people in the room then checked the card to see if they were in the right place.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver looked over her shoulder at the card then looked around the room. “How old were you in high school?”

“I was younger than everyone but these are a bunch of old people.” Felicity scrunched her nose.

“Felicity?! There you are.” Cindy came bouncing up to them. “When did you go blonde?”

“After college.” Felicity answered then looked up at Oliver then back at Cindy. “Just point us to the waffles.”

“They’re over there.” Cindy gave Oliver a heated look. “So how much did you have to pay him to come?”

Oliver laughed. “I was the one that encouraged her to come. You think I’m some kind of escort? I’m not.”

“Nope. He’s not.” Felicity patted Oliver’s arm. “He’s my…”

“I’m hers. All hers.” Oliver put his arm around felicity’s waist. “Only hers.”

“Yeah. Mine.” Felicity smiled. Where’s your date for the weekend?”

“I’m divorced. He left me for his secretary.” Cindy gave her an angry look.

“Hey Felicity.” A brunette with the name tag ‘Judy’ came up to them. She leaned over to Cindy. “Did she say how much she paid for him?”

“He’s not an escort. He’s hers.” Cindy glared at Felicity and turned and walked away.

“You know she was a nerd and a goth, right?” Judy asked Oliver.

Oliver shrugged. “Yeah but she’s a CEO of her own company and really hot now.”

Judy glared at Felicity.

“Oliver, I see the waffles.” Felicity pulled him with her. “Having fun yet?”

Oliver just laughed. “Oh yeah.”


End file.
